The Siege of Madrigal
by xAuditore
Summary: The death of a legend becomes the birth of a legend. The loop goes on and on.
1. Epilogue

_Theia 43rd, 564. The Siege of Madrigal._

It was a battle we hoped we had won.

But it wouldn't have been possible without us, without Felmor, Syl, and of course, me.

* * *

_Eila 61st, 597. The Umbreon Kaillus' 84th birthday._

I stared wistfully at my kits, thinking how great it would be to be young again. How free I would be, how I could play again, how I could run again.

As Ex and Lux rolled around on the floor, a mere two months each as Eevees, I watched my son Prince Kail, a Jolteon, play chess with Princess Silya, Skyonia's ambassador and a Vaporeon, while discussing something about a merge of states. I smiled as I listened and as I did, I started to wonder what I did right in my life. Of course I made mistakes, and sure some of them I could have prevented. But I don't think I could have prevented what had been born onto me. That power, it came under my control but I had spread it, which had caused hell on earth. Silas had used it for wrong, and I might have too.

I watched my children play, how they were going to grow up to become smart and kind, how they had such a long life ahead of them.

I remembered my last will. They were kept safe in my observatory, on the top of my castle. The only person who knew about it was Sylvia. She would pass down the information to my kits and Silya, and it would live as a guideline for the future generations. My kingdom, Madrigal, would live, and thrive, and fight for its independence as it once had.

* * *

_"Lieutenant Felmor. Our vanguard has crossed the Librali unchallenged and remains hidden on the southern bank of the river. Their assault will begin two hours after midnight against Silas' right flank, at the same time the Madrigal garrison throws open the Gates of the Tempest and attacks them from the front."_  
_"Captain Kaillus, what of Skyonia? The state that you were born? You've been so caught up caring about your own kingdom you forget to care about others! Do you care about Madrigal more than you do them? Have you not changed?" The Gallade argued angrily._  
_I closed and opened my eyes as acknowledgement. "Felmor, I have not forgotten the necessities. _

_Skyonic soldiers will be coming to assist Madrigal as our alliance declares. We will attempt to push back Silas to Cilison, where we shall ambush them. This modern city has become a destroyed artifact._

_We won't be anywhere near Madrigal when this happens. An hour before the main attack our childhood friends and I will head in the opposite direction and strike at the reinforcement camps alone, hoping to divert forces and attention from the city before the real battle begins._

_The plan is to fight our way across the Perched Skylight bridge and into the captured village of Cilison. From there we'll locate Silas and, if all goes well, destroy him before he can react."_  
_"Sir, what will become of Madrigal? Our alliances are strong, but our defenses are weak."_  
_"Felmor, is this not why you fight? To protect what you love? _

_Madrigal will not fall. The Tempest have promised a safe and easy flight and they will be supporting the garrison from the shadows. Silas will not pass through the city walls._

_We will rebuild in the future. I know of it. Skyonia and Madrigal will enforce their alliance. They will support eachother. None will fall as long as they are strong. Felmor, you must worry about the task at hand, not the consequences."_  
_"Understood, sir. It's been an honour serving with you. I hope we will live to see that day."_  
_"I do too, Felmor. Now come on, we have to gather our troops."_

_And as he left, I thought of Sylvia. How she made my life so complicated, yet so simple. I would protect her life with mine. She would not die today, the Siege of Madrigal._

* * *

"Kaillus. Is it time?" A soft yet sharp voice pierced my thoughts. I looked to the side and saw an Espeon, Sylvia, my wife and best friend I could ever wish for, sitting next to me and smiling her graceful smile, reminiscent of our first meeting.

I closed my eyes for a moment and held my life together tightly. I was ready to die. To resist only until my son did a great thing, until I could witness it.

She knew this too. I opened my eyes and smiled ever so slightly, and nodded. She nodded back encouragingly, and we exchanged our final words.

"Make sure Kail grows to be well. He must be strong and he must be swift."

"And the letter?"

"In the observatory. Twist the painting to find it."

"Thank you Kaillus. You've been a great companion to me, and the best husband I could've ever dreamed of. I admit, I thought lowly of you at first, but now I believe that was a facade. I only hope that you'll be okay."

I cringed. I did not want to leave this sacred place, this life, but it was my time.

"Sylvia, remember who you are. And please, don't worry. I'll be here. I'll always be here."

She kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll meet you in the afterlife."

"Don't start without me, okay?" She tilted her ears to the side and gave the cutest look she could, as a final goodbye.

I smiled as my rings dimmed around my body.

"I'll pick a rose for you. You love roses."

"You know me all too well."

"I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye. I love you."

* * *

_To my best friend,_

_When I was a young eon, I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. And I had love, but I did not feel it. Many decades would pass before I understood the meaning of all three. But now, in the twilight of my life, this understanding has passed into contentment, love, liberty, and time. Once so disposable, were the fuses that drove me forward, and love was especially potent. For my wife, our children, our brothers and sisters, and for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life, and keeps us guessing. Endless affection, Sylvia._

_Forever yours,_

_Kaillus_


	2. The Fifteenth

_Skyonia_

_Eila 61st, 528._

_Fifteen years after the Eevee Kaillus' birth._

* * *

Begin video.

Two Pokemon, a male Eevee and an aged Vaporeon sat in a room, possibly a living room or a study. The Vaporeon is most likely the Eevee's mother, as evident by her soft tone and light behaviour. The Eevee is not yet fully evolved, and is assumed to be around the years of a teenager, though his memories imply older. The Vaporeon is most likely a good twenty or thirty years older than his physical age. The Vaporeon has somewhat of an airy, beautifully serene sounding voice, and the Eevee has a soft but brave and true voice. The Vaporeon is sitting on a chair at a decorated table, looking over a book. There are numerous chairs around the table, pushed in, but only one is left empty, next to her. This time period's routine and society appears to be more advanced than our current. School seems to exist. Elementary and secondary have fused into one big school, though it seems insignificant. It is approximately 4:37 am in our time.

* * *

"Kaillus, come here." My mother's gentle voice rang clear in my ears. I left my resting position on the floor and jumped up to the empty chair next to her.

"Yes, mother?"

"Did you know today marks your fifteenth year alive?"

"I had not been counting, mother."

"Have you? You were born today, fifteen years ago in 513. It's an important factor, age. It can determine when your evolution happens, and when you should get a mate. Some people call it "level," but I think that's a little too... improper."

"I see nothing wrong with it. I personally don't mind if you say one or the other, as long as you mean the same thing."

"Yes, well, you're entitled your opinion, of course. I suppose I am just stuck in the past." And for some reason right then, her words rung again and again in my head, like I should've recalled something.

She snapped me out of my thoughts. "Kaillus, do you know what you're fond of?"

"Of course I do.. I admire the moon and her beautiful sheen, the stars and their twinkle. Why do you ask? You're my mother." I licked her cheek.

Her smile glowed softly. "It's what I thought. Soon you'll probably evolve into an Umbreon, the nights are getting longer and longer. Your fur is starting to take the white gloss of the moon." She giggled. "Your father was an Umbreon, do you remember? He was sweet and brave, and a vicious battler. He taught you some things before he left us. He was a great eon. Can you recall him?"

The faint memory of my father tightened my throat. He had passed away a long time ago, before I was self-aware. I believe he passed due to an accident, but I never wanted to prod more than that. I knew of his existence, but not of his voice, his talent or his appearance or personality. "I.. I don't remember. How.. how old was I?" My memories of him were like a shattered glass pane. I couldn't piece together anything conceivable.

My mother laughed delicately, "You were about three or four years alive when he passed. I wouldn't expect you to remember too much about then. We had so many fun experiences together before we had you. I'm just sorry you never had him to confide in, or to play with and ask questions to."

I smiled with little strength. "It's okay, Mother, I'm sure if he was still here we'd be the same happy family."

"I do hope so. If I could wish anything I'd ask for him back. I loved him so much.. ah, don't listen to me." She kissed the tip of my nose gently. It felt nice, like it always did with her touch. "Just remember not to wish about something you'll never have, it'll get in the way of your necessities and the task at hand."

"Thank you mother, I enjoyed our talk." I kissed her nose back.

"I did too, Kaillus. Happy birthday. You'll become silver of the moon in no time."

_Sil..ver.._

I smiled, confused but gracious, and hopped off the chair, heading to our pantry. The sun was peeking its head over the horizon, and it was nearing class time. I fetched myself a little fish and nibbled on it. Today was going to be a tough day, I was going to do a few tests at my school and have little break time between. I loved to do well so I studied every chance I got.

I finished my snack and stretched out on the floor. I figured I'd take a small catnap before I arrived at school. It wasn't until a few hours, so I had a bit of time to doze.

I bounced into my little bed, or basket I suppose, and closed my eyes for a while. My mother started singing a soft lullaby.

_Before you go to sleep,_

_Say a little prayer,_

_Every day in every way,_

_It's getting better and better_

_Out on the ocean sailing away,_

_I can hardly wait,_

_To see you to come of age,_

_But I guess we'll both,_

_Just have to be patient.._

I was swept into the land of dreams where I saw glimpses of a past life.

But maybe it was just my imagination's magic.

* * *

Copyright John Lennon.


End file.
